mock_parliamentfandomcom-20200223-history
The Eronam Empire
The Eronam Empire controlled Ostentia from the year 1000 BC to 200 AD, when they withdrew from the peninsula due to economic and military constraints. The Empire originated on the island of Eronam. The first country to be conquered was Nashun, which suggests the Empire came from the south, but was unable to cross the Jyna Desert into Fondrop and instead invaded by sea. Once the Nashun area was taken, the armies moved north, into Mearor. By the year 900 BC, most of what is now East Mearor was taken, however, the remaining land in the west, finally managed to organise its defense and survived for longer. With the fall of eastern Mearor, the other nations began to fear defeat, and mobilised their armies. Boondoxia, unfortunately, was unable to do so in time, and was conquered 50 years after eastern Mearor, in the year 850 BC. The weaker Falahn was quick to propose peace with the Eronams and, in return for independence, would send tribute. The Eronam Empire agreed on the grounds that Falahn was worth very little to the Empire and could not possibly pose a threat. After Boondoxia was conquered, the war machine of the Eronams was momentarily held back. It wasn't until 700 BC, that the Empire won its next major victory, and took the Island country of Valaxia. Following this brief burst of confidence, the Eronam forces managed to defeat the forces of the remaining Mearor nation 50 years later (650 BC). However, the sheer might of the Empire combined with the four conquered nation was still not enough to defeat Oredia's forces. Having had plenty of time to prepare, Oredia had built an enormous wall and was able to fend of invasion until 650 years later. Excluding Falahn, the only nations to not be conquered were the Northern Isles, which were so small and private the Empire didn't even notice their existence, and Fondrop, who's desert warfare techniques were far in advance of the Empire's. Which may help to explain why the armies never came through the desert in the first days of the occupation. During the time Nashun and eastern Mearor were taken, the Eronam's central base in Nashun was under constant threat from naval attack from Boondoxia. In order to defend its hold, the commander of the military garrison on the peninsula, a man called Helion, built two cities to watch over the coast line. These became Parhelion and Anthelion. Aftermath of Disappearence When the Empire suddenly withdrew from Ostentia, the fiefdom separated again. Over time, the independence of each country began to re-emerge. Oredia reinstated their old national language, and in under a century, had already replaced the Eronam Language as their national standard, due, mainly, to have only spent 200 years under Eronam rule. Both Valaxia and Boondoxia did the same, however it took longer for it to become fully recognised, unlike with Oredia. Nashun, Mearor and Falahn (which had adopted the language in order to promote communication) continued to use the Eronam language for some time to come, and as Fondrop was never conquered, it never had to change. In the year 850 AD, Nashun and Mearor replaced the Eronam language with what has now become the Ostentian Standard language. Falahn was also quick to adopt it. In the year 1100 AD, the northern economies of Boondoxia and Valaxia were beginning to fail, in response, Boondoxia adopted the language, to promote trading with the south. Valaxia, seeing it begin to work, did the same. In 1250 AD, Fondrop also began to use this language after seeing the effect it had on Boondoxia's and Valaxia's economies, in an attempt to better their economic rivals, Oredia. It wasn't until a mere 600 years ago that Oredia also adopted it, when Fondrop's decision began to increase its power. The Northern Islands still use their own language, in addition to the Ostentian standard.